nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 57:Wave VS Corta
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl! Today, we take a look into the mind. The mind can be your most powerful weapon if its used right. 2 examples of this are: Wave, the gear-builder of the Babylon Rogues. and Corta, the mission control of the Core Guardians. These 2 birds have assisted their teams multiple times. But now, it is time to see WHICH IS DEADLIER! The Fight Location:Core City Time:7:00 AM Wave was looking for parts to build a new extreme gear. She broke into Corta's house unknowlingly, and stole some scrap metal. But on the way out, she was caught red-handed by Corta. Corta demanded her metal back. Wave responded with a kick, hopped on her gear, and drove away. Corta grabbed a motorcycle and drove after Wave. IT'S A HIGH-SPEED CHASE! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP? Wave used the extreme gear to her advantage by going high into the air and going along the rooftops. Corta stops and picks up some metal laying on the ground, 2 buckets, some coal, and she looks at the motorcycle. She used the metal and fire from the coal to weld it to the back of the motorcycle. Then she attached the buckets to the back and put some coal in them. Corta climbed back on the bike and saw Wave running across the roofs.(Gears run on air if I remember right) Corta put a helmet on and turned the ignition. The coal blasted out enough force to let Corta fly through the air and land behind Wave. Wave had just refilled her gear's air and took off again. Corta's faster bike caught up to Wave and Corta leapt off her bike and landed on Wave's gear. They exchanged blows as the gear kept going alongside the motorcycle. Then Corta uppercutted Wave and knocked her to the edge of her gear. Wave hit a button on the underside of the gear and it began to ascend at a fast speed. Wave pulled herself back on and punched Corta in the gut before kicking her in the face. Corta stumbled a bit, but still managed kick Wave directly in the fac3. Then when Wave tried to elbow Corta off the gear, Corta blocked and then pushed Wave back before running over and uppercutting her off the gear! Wave fell and landed on the motorcycle. Which crashed into the wall of the city and exploded. KO! Reasoning: Wave has little to no experience in fights in general. Let alone a fight to the death. Corta may run the mission command, but she has fought almost as much as the likes of Ion and Otega. In intelligence, Corta is overall the smarter fighter while Wave is just good at building gears. They tied in strength, speed, and durability. But Corta's advantage in intelligence and having a more diverse skillset were enough to tip the scales in her favor. Wave may have lost. But at least she went out with a bang. The Winner Is: Corta NEXT TIME When it comes to evil, only a few can do better than these 2. FRIEZA VS NAZO POWER-HUNGREY ALIEN BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights